


Exorcism of personal demons

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Murder, One Shot, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Sometimes the only way to get rid of someone's demons is to the kill them.





	Exorcism of personal demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jencsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/gifts).

The wind rattles the gate, this place looks like a shit hole on the outside and the inside is worse. It's hard for him to imagine that this is where Madelyn grew up, the smell of beer and piss assault his nostrils.

_"I used to walk in that house from school and almost vomit at the stench of piss,"._

Homelander wanders through the house in silence wondering which was a childhood room whether there was still anything left of hers inside this house or had her parents thrown everything away the moment they knew she was never coming back.

_"So many times I'd lay curled on my bed in too much agony to move. Imagining all the ways I wanted to kill him_,"

He can't afford to let himself distracted, waylaid from his mission.

It doesn't take long to find her dad, passed out on the bathroom floor. He searches the man's face and sees no resemblance between him and Madelyn.

He puts his boot on the man's head, squashes it like a grape.

_"I'm not sure what hurt more the beatings or that my mom never once tried to stop them,"_

Madelyn is a spit of her mom, it makes it harder to kill her when he finds sitting in a rocking chair in her bedroom. She doesn't struggle or try to run, it's almost like she had accepted one day this day would come. He rips out her heart, has it beating in his hand.

_"A mother's heart should beat only to protect her offspring but hers never did,"_


End file.
